


The Return

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Petyr Baelish see's when he returns to Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

should’ve been him.

Petyr held her limp and bloody body, his tears falling onto her still face. No person dare tried to pull him away. He pulled her closer and buried himself into her neck. He breathed deep. She still smelled like she always had, lavender, strawberries and lemon cakes—even through the blood.

“You weren’t supposed to leave me like this. I was supposed to protect you!” He screamed at her, his voice growing hoarse. If he yelled loud enough, held tight enough, wished hard enough—she’d come back to him, the gods if they truly existed wouldn't be this cruel, they were so close. 

He kissed her, desperate to feel the last traces of warmth in her lips. This shouldn't have happened. 

“I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
